39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Clue Hunt (series)
The Clue Hunt is the unofficial name for the first series of The 39 Clues. The series follows Dan and Amy Cahill, who discover that their family, the Cahills, are the most influential family in history. They join the hunt for the 39 Clues, ingredients leading to a prize of incredible power and influence. The series consists of eleven books. Ten follow the Clue Hunt and Dan and Amy's adventures, while the eleventh, Vespers Rising, bridges the gap between The Clue Hunt and the next series, Cahills vs. Vespers. Plot Overview Amy and Dan Cahill, two young orphans raised by their stingy grandaunt Beatrice, attend the funeral of their beloved grandmother, Grace. Amy and Dan learn that they are part of the Cahill Family: an ancient family whose ancestors had discovered a secret so powerful that whoever found it would become the most powerful person in the entire world. To find this secret, one must find 39 different Clues, hidden throughout the world by Grace and by the four branches of the Cahill family: the intelligent Ekaterina branch, artistic Janus branch, physically strong Tomas branch, and cunning Lucian branch. Lawyer William McIntyre reads Grace's will, offering a choice: $1,000,000 or the first Clue. Most of the Cahills leave with the million dollars (including Beatrice) but Amy and Dan choose to take the Clue. Ultimately, seven teams choose to enter the hunt: * Amy and Dan *Ian and Natalie Kabra * Jonah Wizard * Alistair Oh *The Holt family (Eisenhower, Mary-Todd, Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan) *Irina Spasky * The Starling triplets (Ned, Ted, and Sinead) Throughout the series, Dan and Amy, along with their Au-pair, Nellie Gomez, travel the world in search of Clues, while learning about their famous family members and uncovering secrets of their own history. Books Book One: The Maze of Bones In the first part of the book, Grace Cahill is dying and changes her will just before she dies. All/most of her relatives namely; the Holt Family, Alistair Oh, Ian and Natalie Kabra, Irina Spasky, The Starlings, Jonah Wizard and his dad, Grace's grandchildren--Amy and Dan—and some others (Uncle Jose, Beatrice, Ingrid) go to the funeral. Some are called to a room by her lawyer and he tells them that the Cahill Family was a influential clan in the history of mankind. There, they are given a choice; to receive a million dollars, or to join the hunt for the 39 Clues that will lead to unimaginable power. Amy and Dan choose to join the hunt, and travel to Philadelphia, Boston, and ultimately, France in search of a Clue left by Benjamin Franklin. With them travels their Au-pair, Nellie Gomez. They find the Clue (Iron Solute) and go to the next stop; Vienna, Austria. Book Two: One False Note In the second book, Amy, Dan and Nellie travel aboard a train to Vienna, Austria. When the Holts infiltrate the train, Saladin shreds their only lead. In Vienna, they find out a hint which tells them to go to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's birthplace which is Salzburg, Austria. They find the diary of Anna Maria "[[Nannerl Mozart|Nannerl'' Mozart]]--the sister of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart--that points to Venice. In Venice, the find the missing pages which tells them to go to a friend of Mozart named Fidelio Racco and go to his house. There they find two swords made of the Clue, Tungsten. The swords were made in Japan, and the exhibit said that Fidelio Racco went to Japan and was never heard from again, so Amy, Dan, and Nellie resolve to go there next. Book Three: ''The Sword Thief In the start of this book, Amy and Dan Cahill are about to board a plane with Nellie already inside, but Natalie and Ian Kabra bust in, take their flight, and "steal" their Identities. Later, they form an alliance with Alistair Oh and the Kabras. They go to Seoul, Korea and go to Alistair's mansion where they search for helpful information. Amy and Ian start to fall for each other. The six of them go to a cave with the statue of a famous person known as The Bald Rat. As the cave opens up, Amy is in shock because of the sudden opening of the cave, and Ian saves her by tackling her. They kiss without the others seeing and all of them go inside the cave. They find the clue; gold. Ian and Natalie take the clue though Ian was hesitant, and leave the three inside with Amy feeling hurt. Dan and Amy escape while thinking Alistair died. They go to his mansion and see the dirty white gloves he was wearing indicating that he is alive. The Cahill siblings feel that Alistair tricked them. They go to Egypt with full knowledge that they tricked the Kabras into going to Kyrgyzstan. Book Four: Beyond the Grave Amy and Dan go to Egypt as they realized that the Ekaterina founder, Katherine, left a Clue in Egypt. Amy and Dan create an alliance with they're Uncle Alistair, although the plan ultimately fails. They meet Grace's best friend Hillary Vale and her son Theo, who later betray Amy and Dan. However in the end, they find the Clue: Myrrh. Book Five: The Black Circle In the fifth book, The Black Circle, Amy and Dan travel to Russia in hunt of a Clue. Pairing up with The Holts, the two teams travel to multiple cities to find this Clue. Amy and Dan meet NRR a mysterious character who knows their parents. We discover Irina Spasky's past, and we again see the Man in Black. The Cahill siblings find the Clue Amber. Book Six: In Too Deep Down under, in the Australian wilderness, Amy and Dan meet their uncle, Shep, and hunt down on of the Clues. In this book, Amy realizes things about the fire, and tries to remember exactly what happened, and is surprised when she finds who was there the night of the fire. Towards the end of the book, Irina Spasky dies, sacrificing her life for Amy and Dan. The Clue is Water. Book Seven: The Viper's Nest Amy and Dan travel to South Africa, where they enter the Tomas Stronghold. After finding the Clue, which is Aloe, Dan is poisoned and Amy and Dan find out they are Madrigals. The Clue is Aloe. Book Eight: The Emperor's Code In The Emperor's Code, Amy and Dan travel to China with Nellie in search of the Clue. Dan gets angry at Amy and runs away because of what she said about their parents. After that, Dan gets kidnapped by the Kabras and has to stay with Jonah Wizard until he finds Amy. Eventually, Dan and Amy meet again and go in a helicopter to the top of Mt. Everest. The Clue is not at the top, but a vial of liquids with the Janus symbol on it, which later turns out to be the Janus serum. They realize that the final prize would make you have all the characteristics of each Cahill branch. When they get back down the mountain, they find their eighth Clue: raw silk secretion. The Clue is Silk. Jonah asks Cora if he can stop being in the hunt. Book Nine: Storm Warning Storm Warning was released May 25, 2010. The setting is in Jamaica. The Man In Black's identity is revealed to be Amy and Dan's secret great-uncle, Fiske Cahill. The purpose of the Madrigal branch is revealed to be to stop the branches from fighting each other and to make sure they never get too many Clues. It is also revealed that at the time of the fire, Olivia Cahill was pregnant with her fifth child: Madeleine, whose descendants would be the Madrigals. Amy and Dan open a secret box and find the Clue Mace. Fiske tells them six more Clues, which are Barley, Copper, Rosemary (they already knew because of Irina), Lily, Pepper, and Vinegar. Nellie becomes a Madrigal. Book Ten: Into the Gauntlet In this book, the final countdown begins. Amy and Dan must stop Isabel from recreating the Master Serum and they must unravel the secret of the Gauntlet. Also, they must make peace with a representative from each branch. However, Isabel does make the serum, but is stopped from drinking it just in time. But, it isn't over yet, the Vespers are rising! Book Eleven: Vespers Rising In this book, there are four sections: *The first is about the night Gideon Cahill died. *The second is about how Madeleine Cahill was inspired to form the Madrigal branch. *The third is about how Grace Cahill as she embarks on her very first mission during one of the most dangerous moments of the 20th century, WWII. *The last is about how Amy and Dan Cahill fight Vespers to find Gideon's gold ring. Riordan maze.jpg|Book 1: The Maze of Bones 200px-One False Note.jpg|Book 2: One False Note The Sword Thief7.jpg|Book 3: The Sword Thief 39clues4.jpg|Book 4: Beyond the Grave N317176.jpg|Book 5: The Black Circle 200px-In Too Deep cover.jpg|Book 6: In Too Deep 300px-The Viper's Nest.jpg|Book 7: The Viper's Nest 3166770.jpg|Book 8: The Emperor's Code 39CluesStormWarning.jpg|Book 9: Storm Warning 200px-Into the Gauntlet cover.jpg|Book 10: Into the Gauntlet ImagesCAZCJKAH.jpg|Book 11: Vespers Rising (acts as a transition between the two series) Additional books #''Agent Handbook'' #''The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' Card Packs #Card Pack 1: Secrets and Sabotage #Card Pack 2: Branch vs. Branch #Card Pack 3: The Rise of the Madrigals #Card Pack 4: Ultimate Card Pack Online There are two ways to obtain status having the books for both series on the 39 Clues website: #If you have the books which come with cards, you can enter the codes for the book cards in the 'My Cards' section and you will qualify as having your books. #If you have the books in eBook format or they just didn't come with any cards, you can go to www.the39clues.com/getyourcards and prove you have the book by typing in one of the early words (which number word is randomized) in two of the book's chapters (which chapter is randomized). If you are correct, you will qualify as having your books and get the book cards, hence the address name. Sequels logo]]The series is followed by three more series and an additional side series: Series Two: Cahills vs. Vespers Series Three: Unstoppable Series Four: Doublecross Additional series: The Cahill Files Trivia *Books 1, 2, and 3's covers are connected. On the following reasons: *#On The Maze of Bones' cover, shards of glass can be seen on its rightmost side. *#On the One False Note's cover, bones can be seen on the leftmost side and ninja weapons can be seen on the rightmost side. *#On The Sword Thief's cover, shards of glass can be seen on its leftmost side. *Books 4, 5, and 6 have a map as the background. *Books 7 and 8 have a pipe pattern as the background. *The clue hunt itself extended from August 19, 2008 -- two days after Grace Cahill died -- until September 27, 2008. Category:The Clue Hunt Category:Books